Dunfearn
Dunfearn (S."Dor Wathui") was a wild tribal region in central Enedwaith and along the valleys and foothills of the southern Misty Mountain. It was home to several tribal coalitions and clans of Dunmen. These tribal groups were remnants of the Second Age Gwathuirim and ancestors of the people later known as the Dunlendings. The Land of Dunfearn however was not entirely identical with the later region Dunland. Dunfearn stretched out far more into central Enedhwaith while Dunland only covered the western Valleys and foothills of the southern Misty Mountains. Dunfearn in TA 1650 *'Political Organization': Tribal Chiefdoms. *'Rulers': Einion Gurgan, Chief of Clan Gurgan.Ungust of Tref Maur, Chief of Clan Tref Maur.Dinglas Corddwallon, Chief of Clan Corddwallon.Rulart, Chief of Clan Rhudd,Belligel, Chief of Clan Eogbann *'Administrative Organization': Fifteen hereditary and merit based chiefdoms. all lesser offices appointed: tribal land held in common. *'Population': 1,000,000 Dunmen. *'Military': Each Chief keeps from 100-400 Warriors as a permanent retinue. Each Clan can also raise 1,400-3,200 Warriors given 1-4 weeks. Tribes favor light armor and carry spears and meelee weapons predominately. *'Products': Wool, mercenaries. *'Symbol': None. In the rugged and untamed regions between the protected boundaries of Gondor and the Kingdoms of the North dwelt large tribes of Dunmen. Fifteen clans shared a comparatively small area in the shadow of the Misty Mountains. The isolated nature of the Dunnish homesteads kept the devastation of the Plague to a minimum in the region, leaving the population large in comparison with the neighboring realms. All the tribes rely on large herds of sheep and cattle for their livelihoods, with hunting providing additional meat in their diets. The Dunmen migrated into the area in the late second and early third Age pushed out of more fertile regions by the advance of the Dúnadan kingdoms. Only the halt of Gondorian expansion during the Kin-strife ended their retreat, and they have claimed the foothills of the Misty Mountains as forever theirs. No great sympathy exists in the Third Age between Dúnadan and Dunman, for the Dunmen waged an almost constant war with their neighbors when they were not fighting amongst themselves. Even when there was no open hostility, each Dunman maintained a burning hatred of the Sons of Númenor. Trade did exist between the more moderate clans and Dúnadan merchants, but, even in the best of circumstances, a thick suspicion covered the proceedings. The Men of Dunfearn viewed themselves as superior to the subject tribes within Gondor and Cardolan and they often forced an ordeal upon those Dunnish plague refugees seeking sanctuary among the tribes of Dunfearn. The Dunmen were a warrior race, indirectly descending from the Daen Coentis peoples indigenous to northwestern Endor. Each clan consisted of 3-10 family groups closely linked by intermarriage. The heads of the families competed for the position of Clan Chieftain, winning the title in non-mortal combat. Contact with other clans or outside peoples was rare, even among the more urban tribes. Religion and superstition played a major role among the tribes. Most worshiped gods were footed on debased understandings of the Valar, though a few of the more militant tribes had taken up the worship of Sauron under the guise of the Temple of Justice.About T.A. 1640 the tribes divided themselves into two camps based on religious principles, and the hostility between the groups would soon escalate into open warfare. The group calling themselves the Daen Iontis was sympathetic to the Temple of Justice and openly hostile to the Dúnedain. The other faction longed for a return to the peaceful old Daen Coentis culture of the Second Age and the member clans were more sympathetic to outside cultures. A few clans managed to remain neutral, hoping to avoid a devastating war. The Great North Road cut through the territories of the lowland tribes in the west of Dunfearn. Dúnadan traders from Gondor, Arthedain and Cardolan risked the hostility of the Daen Iontis clans in order to keep the land route to Tharbad open. Some enterprising family groups who had settled near the road participated in occasional trade with these merchants, establishing their own trade routes into the interior of Dunfearn or selling the rights to cross into and trade within Dunnish lands unmolested. Most sane merchants, though, stayed to the road, traveling in large caravans with a numerous contingent of hired guards. Characters second Age: Men: Beogrin Ethrog 1640 TA: Men: Ungust of Tref Maur Belligel Coelmath Dinglas Corddwallon Deniu DivemalElharian Einion Gurgan Iweriadd Gwynn Goiridh Iracil Erbin of Daithen Mardrash Menu Wulf-Dylan Urdrek Padrey Rainhet Rhiwallon RhiwalRulart Ruthos Sibroch the Slayer Selyf Hen Strunthor Tughaib na Bhainnan Urdrek Regions 1640 TA: Bonevales Carreglyn Chail Caerdh Cillien Duhnnan Dunstrem Vale Fordirith Gloomglens Gravenwood Gwen Coit Heathfells Lichbluffs Mhaighwyd Mournshaws Nan Laeglin Pren Gwydh Starkmoor Tal Methedras Thrór's Comb Trum Dreng Winterdowns Settlements 1640 TA: Alesla Amlothdor Amon Lind Angren Arailt Avencurr Barnas BarnavonBeannach Caimarava Carnach Celecluc Cillien Corcenis Craig na Dur Creatrach Daighen Dol Baran Druwaur Dun Bhainnan Dun Caladach Dun Fidach Dun Gyroch Dun Talorgan Dun Udrost Dun Wredech Duneard Dwaithohir's Eyrie Ebronnicurr Enedhir Faol Fearachas Feargan Clan-Hold Fell Barows Forthbrond Forthunn Freawul Ghost-Caves Giant's Home Giant's Isle Giant's Mine Goigoche Harthunn Hawk Mathain Healer´s Hall Iolair Keep Isildur's Tomb Kavanag Kedhern Kierkyard Larach Duhnnan Mirthang Nin-in-Eilph Nol Dub Odbarn Palomire´s Home Pillars of Stone Riddle Caves Smuggler´s Hold Talach Boghain Taralurior Temple of Justice Thoronnorc Treforn Tulach Boghain Turukulon's Lair Under-deeps Vinyatir Voiricurr Wularan Ysmeden Peoples Men: *Drúedain *Men of the misty mountains *Mountainmen of the Ered Nimrais Dwarves:Longbeards, Firebeards Elves: Elves of Amon Lind Giants:Hill Giants Orcs: Barz Thrugrim Grishgúk Isendale-Goblins Nâkhmau Shak-Hai Thrak-burzum Hobbits: Stoors Trolls: Cave Trolls Forest Trolls Hill Trolls Stone Trolls Flora Herbs Avhail Eorna Feduilas Sírimo Kirtir Phacalus Tartella Other brambles broadleaf trees cattails lily pads Low scrub brushes reeds short grass Fauna Birds: Bitterns Chamber Birds Cranes Crebain Eagles: Golden Eagles Great Eagles Vereut Eagles Falcons: Goshawks Hebog Jatewoone Owls: Barn-Owls cloven-hoofed animals: Wild Boars Bovines Calluks Wild Kine deer: Astabanhe(Pronghorns) Cam Fiara Horn-sheep: Gorali Goats: Druggavar Mountain Goats Wild Goats Predators: Bears: Black Bears Blue Bears Brown Bears Cave Bears Cats: Highland Lynx Madratines Snow Leopards Wildcats Dogs: Dunmen´s dogs Foxes Glutan Wolves: Grey Wolves (Moctire) Vicious Wolves Wargs Serpents: Coireal Nathair Highland Nathair Nathrach Giant Serpent Slign Smaller Animal life: Beavers Gophers muskrats rabbits raccoons Giant Rats Rock Hydrax squirrels Fish: Sarnumeni other: Afanc Bees Hornets Dragons: Cave Worms Cold Drake Gwibers Ice-Drake Turukulon Bats: Cavern Wings Giant Vampire Bats Giant Spider Lizards: Gorbet Great Lizard Hurnkennec Kraken Mendaen Mensharag Watcher in Stone Undead: Ghouls Skeletons Specters Speculations The indigenous Name is given as Dunfearan in MERP.Dunfearan seems to be derived from gaelic Dun ("fortifiede place, fortress") and fearann ("Field, Land"). Since later Versions used Welsh instead of Gaelic to represent Dunael, a different etymology could be guessed, for example Din (welsh:"Hillfort") or dwnn (Welsh:"dark, brown") and (g)wern (welsh:"small farms, Land") or fearn or fierne (humbrian_"ferny place"). References *Fan Modules: Tales of the Westmarch *MERP:Campaign and Adventure Guidebook *MERP:Dunland and the Southern Misty Mountains *MERP:Ghost Warriors *MERP: Isengard and Northern Gondor *MERP:Middle Earth Campaign Guide *MERP:Palantir Quest Category:Region Category:Realm Category:Enedhwaith Category:Eriador